My Sweet Little Sergeant
by Kimzurara
Summary: [REPOST] ONESHOT! Sergeant Kim being told to clean Colonel Jung office room. He supposed to be tidying the room not masturbating with the thought of the handsome Colonel Jung while smelling Colonel Jung Uniform top that being hang on the chair. Right after he release his orgasm, Colonel Jung return to his office room and witnessed the fucking hot scene! (21 ) DLDR


**Title: My Sweet Little Sergeant**

 **Author: Kim Zurara**

 **Pairing: YunJae**

 **Genre: Smut, Romance**

 **Rating: RATED M (21+)**

 **Status: ONESHOT**

 **Warning: SEXUAL SCENE!**

 **Summary:** Sergeant Kim being told to clean Colonel Jung office room. He supposed to be tidying the room not masturbating with the thought of the handsome Colonel Jung while smelling Colonel Jung Uniform top that being hang on the chair. Right after he release his orgasm, Colonel Jung return to his office room and witnessed the fucking hot scene!

 **-DON'T LIKE DON'T READ-**

 **Note: Writing this for my friends request**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sergeant Kim were being asked to go to Colonel Jung office room. He's being order to clean the room until he cannot spot any single dust at all. Actually, he's not the one to be assigned to go there, but some other sergeant, but because of Sergeant Kim, timid and easy to be bullied, the sergeant that was supposed to do the task pass the work to him. As Sergeant Kim have such a kind and warm heart, he can't say no.

Well, that's not part of the reason he agreed with it. He just have this secret that only himself knew. He have a big crush on Colonel Jung since the first time he see him. Well, who would not when the said Colonel were just so damn fucking hot. With that well tone chest muscle, small face with sharp jawline, almond-shaped eyes and god, don't make him start with describing Colonel Jung thigh. Oh don't forget about that big cock that Colonel Jung have. How did Sergeant Kim know? Well, by the tight uniform pant that Colonel Jung wore, he can clearly see the big bulge on the front. Damn just thinking about it make him drooling.

How it would feel inside his mouth, must be taste delicious, manly, and mushy. It must feel good being fill by it, stretching his virgin holes wide.

Looking at the clock wall inside the Colonel Jung office, Sergeant Kim gasped. He has been day dreaming for too long, his cleaning still not finish. Colonel Jung will be back from the meeting with the upper Chief soon.

While he was tidying Colonel Jung desk, he noticed Colonel Jung top uniform hanging on the chairs in front of him. He looked at it, so fucking tempting. _It must have Colonel Jung smell on it_ , he thought. He walked behind the desk to get closer to the uniform top. He grabbed it and bring it closed to his face to smell it.

Cinnamon. Spicy.

 _So this is how, Colonel Jung smell like._

He sniff more of the smelt, the more he smell it the horny he get. Damn. He imagine sniffing and exhaling Colonel Jung hot naked body smell. He can feel his cock harden and twitching inside his tight pant. He need to release. Soon. Or his cock would explode.

He sat on the Colonel Jung work chair, his pant and boxer long gone on the floor. He then grabbed his leaking cock with pre-cum and start pumping it in slow pace at first. As minutes goes by, he start to increase his pace, moaning loudly, and eyes closing as he imagined it was Colonel Jung stroking his cock. His other hand unbutton his uniform top, playing with his hard pink nipples and pinching it to add more the pleasure.

"Nnghhh… Annghhh… Colonel Jung… Annngghhh"

As he was nearer to reach his climax, Sergeant Kim use Colonel Jung top to pump his cock. The rough feeling of the uniform top felt so good around his throbbing cock. Pumping his cock more furiously, clenching his eyes tight at the intense pleasure.

"Annnnghhhh…. Ah. Ah. Ah. Ah. Colonel Jung! Colonel Jung! I'm coming! AHHH! –"

BANG!

A white liquid shoot out dirtying Colonel Jung top with his white semen. Colonel Jung were standing at the door, looking at the hot scene in front of him. _What a naughty little slutty Sergeant._ Smirking.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" Colonel Jung said with his deep husky voice, shocking the little Sergeant. He closed the door and locking it silently.

Sergeant Kim gasped in horror at being caught for masturbating in front of his crush. Panicking trying to cover his body and wear his pant, but Colonel Jung prevented him from doing so.

"Stay the way you are. Put that pant of your back down." Colonel Jung ordered.

"B-But… I-I'm sorry… f-for my inappropriate act inside your office…" Sergeant Kim stuttered as Colonel Jung walked closer to him.

"What a slut we have here, don't you agree so, Sergeant Kim?" Colonel Jung said close to the Sergeant face, his breathing washing on Sergeant Kim face.

"S-Sir… I…I…"

"Don't you agree, Sergeant Kim?" Colonel Jung asked again.

"Sir Yes Sir!"

"Listen here you slutty little Sergeant, I hate to repeat myself. If you don't want your inappropriate act to be report to the Higher Chief, you must obey all my order. Do you understand?" Colonel Jung asked with a firm tone.

"P-Please don't report it to the Higher Chief…" Sergeant Kim plead.

"I said, do you understand, Sergeant Kim?" Colonel Jung raised his voice.

"Sir Yes Sir!"

"Good." Colonel Jung said satisfied with his answered. "Now, I want you to bend down on this desk."

"W-What Sir-"

"I said I hate to repeat myself." Colonel Jung said in annoyed. "For that you must be punish, Sergeant Kim."

Bending down and grabbing his Uniform top that already dirty by Sergeant Kim cums, Colonel Jung use it to tie Sergeant Kim hand together tightly behind him.

"S-Sir-"

He was whipped around suddenly and brought up hard against Colonel Jung chest, and he saw his own frightened reflection staring back at him as his naked body and hard nipples brushed upon the pockets of Colonel Jung uniformed shirt.

"This is your punishment and a reminder so that you'll not disobeyed my word." Colonel Jung voice sound soft, yet menacing in Sergeant Kim ears.

He backed Sergeant Kim hard up against the rough surface of the wall, beside the windows glass; his tall frame pressing eagerly against the Sergeant own smaller one. He kicked Sergeant Kim feet apart with his black boot and reached down with his free hand to cup the Sergeant Kim smooth shaved clean cock.

Sergeant Kim breath hitched at the touch. His body trembled slightly, his limp cock slowly come back to harden. Colonel Jung smirked at this.

"What is this? Already hard just by one touch? You really are a slut, Sergeant Kim."

Sergeant Kim whimpered cutely for being called a slut.

"I bet this part of you want to be fill and play too." Colonel Jung caressed underside of Sergeant Kim balls, teasing the opening holes in between the butt cheek. Without warning he shoved his dry middle finger up in him, and damn, the walls immediately clenched wrapped around his finger tight. "So tight, slut. Do you want me to stretch it with my cock? You want my big hot cock filling you? Huh? Do you want that? Answer me, Sergeant Kim!"

"YES! I WANT IT!" Sergeant Kim yelled.

"Too bad, Slut need to beg more." Colonel Jung said. Three finger now inside Sergeant Kim ass, fucking him hard and mercilessly. "Beg for my cock."

"Ngghhh… Ah! P-Please… give me your cock…"

"Not enough. Beg me more like you're really desperate for it." Colonel Jung barked. Finger stabbing Sergeant Kim prostate dead on, without stopping.

"Anghh… Ah! Please… Sir… PLEASE FUCK ME WITH YOUR BIG COCK! I NEED IT… PLEASE FILL ME FULL WITH IT… STRETCH MY HOLES! I WANT IT… Please… give it to me Sir. FUCK ME. Fuck me hard!" Sergeant Kim begged shamelessly.

"Tsk, Tsk. Such a slut. If that what you want, who am I to refuse." Colonel Jung tsked. He reached for his belt and quickly undid it, letting it fall to the floor before he undid his pants and freed his engorged cock. He was huge, unbelievably so. Just like how Sergeant Kim imagined.

Scooping Sergeant Kim leg up and made it wrapped around his waist, Colonel Jung didn't waste any time and shoved his big cock hard. He untie Sergeant Kim hand so that he can wrapped it around his shoulder. He grabbed a handful of his blonde hair, yanking backwards hard as he fucked him good.

"AHHHHHHH!"

"You like that? You like the feel of me deep inside you? You want me, god I know you do. You slut. You wanted me to fuck you...and now I'm making your fantasy come true. Ain't I'm sweet my little cum whore?" Colonel Jung said, his thrust hard and fast, never giving any mercy at the maoning Sergeant Kim.

"Ah. Ah. Ah. Yes! YES! Fuck me hard. Stretch that slutty hole of mine…Annghhh… Ah…Ah… More! Stretch it. Break it. Fuck it. Ah. Ah. Ah. Sir! Please… more!" Sergeant Kim moaned shamelessly, his saliva dripping out from the corner of his mouth.

"More? There! Take that! ***THRUST*** Take it. ***THRUST*** I'm fucking you hard. ***THRUST*** I will fucking fuck your tight hole until it became loose. ***THRUST***

" **Oh my god! Ah. Ah. Ah. Ah. C-Coming… I'm going to come… Ah. Ah. Ah. Ah. Faster! Faster! Harder! Harder! Colonel Jung! Please keep hitting there…Ah. Ah. Ah. Ah. YES! FUCKING GOD! AAAHHHHH! COMING! COMINGGG! SIRRRRRRR!" Sergeant Kim come hard shooting his white load in between their stomach, painting it white, some even landed on his face and hair.**

 **Colonel Jung didn't stop thrusting, the feeling of being clenched tightly around his big cock make his pace and thrust became more frantic and furious.**

" **Tight. Fucking tight." Colonel Jung hissed.**

" **Come. Please come inside me… Fill me with your cum… Ah. Ah. Ah. Ah. Shoot your load inside your slut dirty hole. Make it messy inside." Sergeant Kim said dirtily.**

 **At those words, Colonel Jung couldn't hold his orgasm any longer. He groaned as his body shook and rocked because of the intense orgasm. His load shoot deep inside Sergeant Kim ass.**

 **For a minutes, they just stayed like that, catching their breath, before pulling his cock out of Sergeant Kim hole. White liquid dripping out from the holes making a pool of cum on the floor, Colonel Jung also noticed some red stained along with his white semen.**

" **Am I your first time, Sergeant Kim?" Colonel Jung asked while staring at the blushing Sergeant.**

 **A cute shy nodded was only his answer. He smiled knowing he's the boy first and he going to make sure that he's also the last. Actually, he have been keeping his eyes on the cute, timid and kind hearted Sergeant. He knew about Sergeant Kim cute crush on him. He knew he's always being bullied by the other Sergeant because of his feminine looks, but he do nothing about it, as he's just a complete nobody to the cute Sergeant.**

 **But now, whoever dare to even lay a single hand on Sergeant Kim will pay. He's not kidding.**

 **Smiling up at the still redden and shy looking Sergeant Kim, he grabbed his chin gently and kiss Sergeant Kim on the soft red plump lips. Sweet.**

" **Be mine. My sweet little Sergeant."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hope you guys will like it^^**

 **Do Review~~~**

 **-Kim Zurara-**


End file.
